Fishing for a Friend/transcript
This article is a transcript 'of the episode "'Fishing for a Friend" from season 104, which aired on November 4, 2163. A normal, busy day at the Bikini Bottom Freeway. The camera focuses on a fish driving his boat normally whilst whistling. The camera then pans over to SpongeBob, who is driving in front of the fish. SPONGEBOB: Alright, how do I turn to the right lane again? Do I have to, uh... SpongeBob steps on the brake pedal, stopping his boat. The fish behind him has almost no time to react and swerves to the right. This sudden turn causes a boat on the right lane to crash into the fish, and another, and yet another, and a lot more. The camera pans out, revealing almost all of the cars on the freeway crashed, piled up on top of the fish. SpongeBob's boat is the only boat left intact on the freeway. SpongeBob turns around to look at the mess caused. SPONGEBOB: *gasps* Oh, dear. For once, it wasn't me who caused an accident! Wait, or did I? The fish sighs. However, he remains quiet. A police officer drives up and gives the fish a ticket to boating school. OFFICER: You're sentenced to 1 year in boating school, for causing a terrible mishap. Just look at the mess you've caused! Before the fish can talk, the officer gets back in his police car and drives away. The fish sinks back into his boat seat, dismayed. SPONGEBOB: Hm, that fish is rather quiet. Hey, at least I have another friend in boating school! Bubble transition. The fish is walking towards the entrance of Mrs. Puff's Boating School. FISH: Oh, great, boating school. I can't stand it... The fish reaches the door of the boating school. However, he is very hesitant to open the door. FISH: I need to go in... but I don't want to! I'm so afraid of school and I don't even know why... Cut to inside the boating school. Everyone is waiting for the fish to arrive. SPONGEBOB: Mrs. Puff, is it just me or is the door knob of the entrance shaking? MRS. PUFF: Really? Oh, I didn't see that. Let me get it. The fish hears this and suddenly begins to shake. FISH: Uh oh... what do I do?!? The door opens, and Mrs. Puff is thrilled to see her expected student. MRS. PUFF: Oh, look, it's our expected student! Class, say hello to Oscar! The entire class all say "hello" to the fish (named Oscar), but Oscar is still reluctant to enter the school. MRS. PUFF: Now, why don't you take a seat and get ready to learn? Oscar does not say anything, and quietly walks to his seat and sits down. He sits next to SpongeBob. MRS. PUFF: Alright, class, now let's start on the topic of yielding. So when you bla bla bla bla... SPONGEBOB: Hello, Oscar! You're the fish I saw on the freeway just now, aren't you? Oscar remains quiet, looks away from him and pays attention. SPONGEBOB: Boy, you really are a quiet one. What's the matter? Oscar still remains quiet. SPONGEBOB: Come on, just talk! I'm not gonna be rude or hurt you or anything. Don't be shy. Finally, Oscar speaks. OSCAR: *sighs* I'm sorry, sponge, but I can't help my shyness. It's as if it controls my life. SPONGEBOB: So you really are shy, huh? That's okay. Do you want to be my friend? You can call me SpongeBob! OSCAR: N-no, thanks. I don't... trust strangers. But at the same time, I feel lonely not having friends either. While speaking, Oscar does not make eye contact with SpongeBob. SPONGEBOB: Hey, Oscar, it'll be okay! All you have to do is overcome your shyness, and you'll get a friend next time. How about, during lunch break, I'll help you find a friend? OSCAR: You... you sure he or she won't bully me or judge me or anything? SPONGEBOB: Of course I'm sure! Don't be afraid. Mrs. Puff notices Oscar and SpongeBob talking. MRS. PUFF: *shouting* HEY! No talking while I'm teaching! *slams eraser on ground* How many times do I have to say this, SpongeBob?!? SPONGEBOB: Um... this is your eighty-third time, Mrs. Puff. MRS. PUFF: I don't care! And as for you, Oscar... I don't want you to follow that bad example! I can already tell you'll be a good-for-nothing idiot! Mrs. Puff gets back to teaching, while still angry. SpongeBob is unaffected, but he notices Oscar. He seems visibly shaken. SPONGEBOB: Oscar, you okay? Oscar suddenly begins to cry. SPONGEBOB: Hey, it's alright! I understand that Mrs. Puff was a bit too harsh on you- MRS. PUFF: *shouting* SPONGEBOB, NO TALKING, I REPEAT! SpongeBob remains quiet, but takes one last glance at Oscar. Time card: 1 sob-filled hour later... The lunch bell rings, but only Mrs. Puff walks out of the class. Everyone surrounds Oscar. FISH: Hey, man, what's wrong? ANOTHER FISH: You've been crying non-stop for the past hour or so. Is everything okay? Oscar is scared being surrounded by so many people and freezes, remaining quiet. SPONGEBOB: I can explain. So, Oscar is a pretty shy fish. I was talking to him in class an hour ago when Mrs. Puff noticed and shouted at the both of us. I wasn't too affected, but I think she was a little too harsh on Oscar. Just look at what she did to him! And you guys surrounding him is simply making him feel worse. Everyone takes a few steps back from Oscar. OSCAR: Th-thanks... especially to you, SpongeBob. You seem like a very nice person. SPONGEBOB: Oh, no worries. Let's go have our lunch now, shall we? OSCAR: Okay, sure. Bubble transition. Oscar and SpongeBob are seated at a table eating their food. SPONGEBOB: So... would you like to be my friend? OSCAR: Seeing how nice you are... maybe. I dunno. SPONGEBOB: Well, why not? OSCAR: A-as I said, I'm a very shy fish. I hate talking to people. But the more I know the person, the more confidence I have. SPONGEBOB: Oh, that's great! Also, do you think Mrs. Puff was a bit too mean to you? Oscar shivers. OSCAR: Please... don't say her name. I really really don't like her. SPONGEBOB: Oh, I can see why. Don't worry, I'll go tell her not to be so mean next time. OSCAR: Alright. The lunch bell rings again, signalling the end of lunch. SPONGEBOB: Oh, it's back to class time! Let's get going. I wanted to help you find a friend, but I guess it's too late now. Oscar is hesitant, but follows SpongeBob anyways. Bubble transition. Class is over, and everyone is being dismissed from boating school. SpongeBob is walking with Oscar. SPONGEBOB: See, class isn't so bad, right? OSCAR: Hmmm... yeah, it isn't that bad, really. Even though I'm still super shy, I'm glad to have you with me. SPONGEBOB: *blushing* Oh, haha, no need to be so... affectionate. Want me to show you my friends? OSCAR: Umm... SPONGEBOB: Come on, you need to overcome your shyness! OSCAR: ...alright. Fine. Bubble transition. SpongeBob and Oscar are at Patrick's rock. SpongeBob knocks on the rock. The rock opens to reveal Patrick. PATRICK: Oh, hi, SpongeBob! Um... who is that weird looking fish with you? Never seen him before. SPONGEBOB: Hey, don't call Oscar here weird! He's really shy and doesn't like getting insulted or anything. Oscar is hiding behind SpongeBob's back. PATRICK: I don't care! It's my right to say what ever I want. SPONGEBOB: But still, calling him "weird-looking" isn't good! PATRICK: Yeah, so? SpongeBob and Patrick continue quarreling. A scared Oscar runs away and stays beside SpongeBob's pineapple house. Time card: 1 quarrel-filled hour later... SpongeBob walks up to Oscar, who is still shaken. SPONGEBOB: You okay, Oscar? Don't worry, you're not weird-looking or anything. It was Patrick who said that, not me. OSCAR: Go... go away! I don't want to talk to you ever again! You rude, ill-mannered bickering person! Oscar runs away yet again, and SpongeBob pities him. SPONGEBOB: Boy, do I have a case on my hands. I need to make it up for him! Bubble transition. It is the next morning, and all of the students are having lunch at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. The camera follows SpongeBob, where he is whispering something to all of his classmates (except Oscar). SPONGEBOB: Alright, hopefully Oscar will be cheered up when he gets home! Bubble transition. Oscar is walking out of school alone. OSCAR: Boy, when will I ever get a friend? I'm so lonely, yet so shy... However, all his classmates dash out very quickly, surprising him. OSCAR: Typical. They never even talk to me, do they? Oscar finally reaches home. He checks his mailbox. Much to his surprise, all of his classmates come out of it! OSCAR: WOAH! Where... where did you all come from? SPONGEBOB: Um, you remember when Patrick and I were fighting? OSCAR: Yes, so? SPONGEBOB: I just wanted to make it up to you! OSCAR: But how? Why did you bring along all of your classmates? SPONGEBOB: We all know you're very shy, so... Everyone takes out party items from their pockets. SPONGEBOB: We just want you to interact more with us, and maybe get a friend or two! You'll overcome your shyness too. OSCAR: Um... *slowly backs away* No thanks... SpongeBob grabs Oscar by his shirt's collar. SPONGEBOB: Oh, come on, it'll be fun! OSCAR: Partying is a little too much to make up for a fight, isn't it? SPONGEBOB: Ah, don't worry about that. Let's just have fun! Everyone walks into Oscar's house, and party music starts to play. Cut to the inside of the house. Everyone is having fun, but Oscar is still alone, sitting on his couch. OSCAR: *sighs* They just want to take advantage of my house... because it's so big... they're not even bothered to talk to me. Look at them having so much fun! A fish comes up to Oscar. FISH: Hey, Oscar, you seem lonely. What's up? OSCAR: Oh... nothing... just the usual. No friends. SpongeBob seems to have betrayed me or something. FISH: That's okay! I can be your friend if you want to. My name is James and it's nice to meet you! OSCAR: Guess it is. *shakes hands with James* JAMES: I've noticed that you've been a lot less shy compared to yesterday. *a pie flies over his head* Why is that so? OSCAR: Huh, never noticed that, actually. It's probably because of SpongeBob; even though he's not really my friend anymore, he's taught me to become less shy around people. JAMES: That's interesting. A female fish walks up to Oscar and sits down next to him. FEMALE FISH: Why don't you party and have fun with us? It'll be plenty of fun. Upon seeing her, Oscar is completely enticed by her looks. OSCAR: Wow... sure! You look very... nice, by the way. FEMALE FISH: Hehe, thanks. I'm Sabrina, by the way. Pretty good to see you a bit more confident nowadays. OSCAR: Why, thanks. I'm feeling kinda bored, so let's go have a conversation or play games or something over there, shall we? SABRINA: Sure, I don't mind. As Oscar & Sabrina walk away, SpongeBob admires them. SPONGEBOB: Ah, what a lovely duo. And... I'm very proud of Oscar for overcoming his fear of talking to people. But... I think I should go apologize to him. Didn't really mean to fight with Patrick. SpongeBob walks over to Oscar and taps him on his shoulder. OSCAR: And what do you want, you rude, brawling person? SPONGEBOB: *hands behind back, feet shuffling* Um... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry for that fight with Patrick just now. Please listen to me. It was his fault, as I said yesterday, not mine. Hopefully... we can be friends again? Oscar thinks about it for a second. OSCAR: Sure thing. I forgive you. You're a very nice person and I know you didn't mean any bad intentions then. SPONGEBOB: Wow, you've changed a lot in one day! From talking to nobody yesterday, to getting a number of friends today, in a few minutes. OSCAR: Yeah, rather interesting. SPONGEBOB: Alright, see you soon. I have more food and drinks to eat! OSCAR: Okay, bye for now. SpongeBob looks at a clock, and it is 9pm. He decides to end the party. SPONGEBOB: Alright, guys, it's 9pm! It's about time we got going. Everyone is disappointed. The camera cuts to Oscar's house's front door. OSCAR: Bye everybody! Bye SpongeBob, bye James, bye Martin, bye Jonathan, bye Emily, bye Katie, and *seductively* bye, Sabrina! Whew. That was a great party. Time to head to sleep. *goes back in the house* Time card: The next day... It is lunch time again at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. Oscar is walking out of class when Mrs. Puff calls his name. OSCAR: Yes? MRS. PUFF: Oscar, remember how I shouted at you and insulted you the other day? OSCAR: *uncomfortably* Uhhh... yes? MRS. PUFF: I just wanted to say sorry about that. I was a little too harsh on you I know. SpongeBob wanted me to apologise to you, so I did. OSCAR: Really? Well... that's okay, you're forgiven. MRS. PUFF: Oh, thank you! Enjoy your lunch, too! OSCAR: You too. Oscar sits down with Sabrina, and they begin to talk. SpongeBob notices Oscar and decides to go over and talk to him. SPONGEBOB: Hey, Oscar, want to meet Patrick and my other friends later today? This time, I promise they won't be rude to you or anything. OSCAR: Hm... okay, sure. After all, like you told me once, you can never have too many friends! SPONGEBOB: Bahahaha! You seem to remember everything about me. The lunch bell rings, and a montage starts playing. It shows scenes of Oscar raising his hand during class, interacting with Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs, and then the montage ends. It is night, and Oscar is walking SpongeBob back home. SPONGEBOB: Wow, you got to know my friends quickly so well! OSCAR: Haha, that's just my habit. I learn things pretty quickly! SpongeBob has reached his home, and he bids Oscar goodbye. SPONGEBOB: Very well then, goodbye and good night for now! Hope you can get more friends soon! I believe you are 0% shy now, too. OSCAR: Yeah, I believe so too. Bye! SpongeBob walks into his house and turns off the lights, ending the episode.